


Посылка

by szelena, WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Cats, Don’t copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, old married
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021
Summary: Еще одно утро владельцев кошачьего приюта.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Посылка

**Author's Note:**

> Альтернативная счастливая пенсия дафорджа.

ПАДД Дейты настойчиво булькает несколько раз подряд. Джорди недовольно ворчит, сонно щурясь:

— Ну я же просил выключать звук на ночь. 

Дейта отвечает, не отрываясь от экрана:

— Фактически уже девять утра, поэтому оповещения работают, к тому же, это действительно важные сообщения. Прости, если разбудил. 

То, что Дейта не открывается от ПАДДа ни на секунду, означает только одно. Джорди уже не сомневается, о чем идет речь. Он трет глаза, аккуратно перекладывает недовольного кота со своей груди в сторону и садится выше, подглядывая мужу через плечо. Иногда он по давней привычке тянется за визором к тумбочке, не сразу понимая, что в этом уже нет необходимости. Сейчас он довольно быстро фокусируется на мелком экранном тексте и присвистывает. 

— Сколько-сколько? 

— Семьдесят пять килограмм. Они не уточняют, это объемный вес или фактический. 

— Лучше бы писали сколько их штук, — Джорди зевает. — Опять отправитель неизвестен и доставка за наш счет? 

— Точно. 

— Триста лет назад котят подбрасывали в коробках под дверь, а теперь шлют отовсюду галактической почтой, просто прелестно. 

Дейта неуверенно косится на него. 

— Я… подтверждаю получение? 

— В смысле? — Джорди зависает на пару секунд. — Ну, конечно, а почему нет? И кстати, надо заказать еще кошачьих опилок. 

— Ну… — Дейта нажимает подтверждение и откладывает ПАДД. — Иногда я думаю, ты скажешь, что это уже чересчур. Что достаточно, мы не справимся, и вообще хватит вести этот глупый блог, из-за которого о нашем приюте узнали и теперь шлют бесконечные посылки, и… — Дейта методично сворачивает угол одеяла в идеальный рулон, — …и что я окончательно сошел с ума со своими котами на старости лет. 

— О, боже, — Джорди сгребает его в охапку, целуя в щеку. — Мой любимый дурачок. Я же прекрасно видел еще давно, что от появления кошачьей оравы тебя удерживало только отсутствие времени и флотский режим. Сейчас нам помогают роботы и разные автоматизированные системы, которые даже не используются на полную мощность, потому что ты любишь сам делать кучу вещей, и это определенно очень мило, даже если не всегда целесообразно. Так что мы справляемся. А по поводу "схождения с ума", — если бы ты… ну, не знаю, хотел держать элитный питомник и бесконечно разводить котов, на которых даже спроса нет, это другое дело. А так мы действительно спасаем тех, кто в этом нуждается, а если из-за твоего блога о нас и узнают эти чудо-пользователи почты, то благодаря ему же очень многие котики потом находят новый дом. Ты же все это сам знаешь, верно? 

Кот перелезает Дейте на колени и топчется, чтобы улечься. Он пепельно-серый, без левого глаза — пришлось ставить имплант. Недолго думая, они назвали его Хью. 

Дейта отвечает не сразу. 

— Наверное, для меня все еще удивительно, что ты продолжаешь возиться со всем этим. Я помню, как тебя раздражала Спот, а ведь она была не вреднее большинства наших подопечных сейчас, и… Я тогда думал, что ты терпишь животное только ради меня. Я ценил это, но в то же время был расстроен, что ты не расположен к кошке так, как я. И теперь, когда мы заведуем целым приютом, я часто задаюсь вопросом, как же до этого дошло, и… не терпишь ли ты это просто ради меня. И сколько еще ты сможешь вытерпеть. 

— Так, остановись, пожалуйста, — Джорди берет его руки в свои, прекращая рулонные мучения одеяла. — Я не “терплю котов ради тебя”. Я тоже их люблю, без такого неистового восторга, как ты, но тем не менее. Если в каком-то вопросе тебе все же откажет рациональность, я лично проведу твою диагностику, договорились? 

Дейта кивает, заметно повеселев. Джорди продолжает:

— А по поводу Спот ты прав. Мне нужно было время, чтобы проникнуться. Я не из тех, кто верещал над котятами в детстве, собственно, в моем детстве их и не было, но я не страдал на этот счет. И… я не ожидал от тебя такого, наверное. Я имею в виду, что увлечения вроде музыки или живописи были мне понятны, — саморазвитие и все такое, но коты… это просто супер нелогично. Капризные, непредсказуемые существа, которых почему-то веками так любят люди. 

Джорди смотрит на Дейту, обнимающего урчащего, как моторчик, кота, и добавляет:

— Тогда, наверное, я и понял, что ты гораздо больше человек, чем сам себе позволял думать. В этом не было никакого подражательства. Ты просто полюбил котов. 

— И тебя.

— Я рад, что мы больше не спорим над формулировками, мой дорогой.

Джорди улыбается, чувствуя себя абсолютно счастливым. Дейта наклоняется его поцеловать. Кот спрыгивает с кровати и направляется к двери, останавливаясь перед ней с требовательным воплем.

ПАДД булькает сообщением о доставке новой посылки в течение сегодняшнего дня.


End file.
